Too Much To Ask
by lackinglime123
Summary: Rory Gilmore is starting chilton....i suck at thease things so just read the first chapter, witch is the introduction,and decide if you like it


A/n ok I know I should have updated my other story before I started a new one but this one has been running though my head for three weeks and I finally gave in and wrote it so I will update my other story very soon the chapter will be longer then any of my other chapters and I'll be bring in a OC so I think it It'll be worth the wait and I have 100 reasons why it took so long to update it and one of them is I'm a terrible updater anyway enjoy.

oh yeah i'd like to thank my beta Holly (Dream-Of-A-Rose) my annoying older sister she does a great job as you can see.

Chapter one

Rory was walking into Chilton on her first day. Everyone was looking at her 'The new girl'. She use to go to Stars Hallow High in her home town where she lived with her mother. Lost in thought she accidently bumped into someone.

"Watch it." A very angry girl said. She acting like she had a stick shoved up her ass.

"Sorry, I was trying to find my locker, I wasn't watching where I was going." Rory explained but the girl just walked away. After that she concentrated on finding her locker and where she was going, so she didn't run into someone again. After a few minutes she found her locker she tried to open it but it was stuck she pulled really hard it was really stuck 'why does this a happen at new schools' she thought but the bell rang 'great my locker stuck and if I don't get to class I will be late for my first class on my first day here, talk about first impressions' With that thought she just picked up her really full backpack and started to her first class right before she got to class one of the popular kids came up and talked to her.

"Hi I'm Tristan"

"I Rory well Lorelai but that's my Mom's name too she said she named me after her because she thought men get to do it why can't she but I think it was because of the drugs they gave her..." Tristan was looking at her with an amused look on his face Rory took notice of this "Oh, I'm rambling, sorry." Just then the bell rang 'Saved by the bell.' she thought as she walked into class with Tristan smirking behind her. They all got to their seats and Tristan sat behind her.

The teacher walked into the classroom and said " Class we have a new student. Would you please stand up and introduce yourself?"

Rory stood up "I'm Rory Gilmore"

"That's not what it says here."

"Yeah it says Lorelai but that's my mom's name too, they call me Rory for short." Rory said

"What do you want to be called?" The teacher asked

"Either one."

"I need you to pick."

"I'll answer to either one so just call me which ever one you want" Rory said.

"Which one do you prefer?"

"I don't rea-" The teacher looks at her starting to get annoyed "Rory"

"Class say hello to Rory."

"Hello Rory!" The entire class says except for Tristan who says "Hello Mary!"

Rory just brushes it off 'Maybe he misheard, or maybe I did.'

X

It is lunch time now and Rory was sitting by herself at the table listening to music and reading. The rest of the morning consisted of Paris, which she found out was her name from roll call in one of her classes, and Tristan constantly annoying her it was starting to drive her crazy. She was enjoying the peacefulness now that they weren't there. Outside her little world the lunch room was not even close to being peaceful with all of the noise. Alex and Tristan are considered the most popular kids in school. They sat at the same table with all their goonies. The table wasn't far from Rory's, that table was the loudest table in the lunch room it was amazing that she could find peace even with her music blaring in her ears.

Somebody sat next to her she knew it but that didn't mean she was going to acknowledge the person. After about five minutes the person removed her head phones and whispered in her ear.

"Hey Mary."

"Go away." Rory said.

"You know your happy to see me, you don't have to hide it with your fake anger." Tristan said.

"Yes I'm so happy that I was just thinking the only other thing I'd want to be doing right now is going out and getting hit by a semi on the freeway." Rory dead panned

"You know you know you love me." Tristan smirked

"Is there a reason you came over here?" Rory asked

"Yes actually I wanted to know what you're doing this weekend."

"Lots of stuff, hopefully none of it involves you."

"So there's still a chance that some of it will involves me."

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"When?"

"You said hopefully not that it won't."

"I implied it."

"Well I didn't know that and I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't have either."

Rory suddenly looked horrified.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"I just had a scary thought, there could be more people like you out there."

"And that's scary how?"

Rory just smiles.

Tristan gets up to leave and says "I'll call you with the details, see ya later Mary."

"Details on what?"

"On our date this weekend don't tell me you forgot already."

She thought about saying that he was a very forgettable person, for a moment, but decided if she did it would be a major blow to his ego and he would ague with her about it for the next ten to fifteen minutes until she finally said that it wasn't actually true. She really didn't want to put up with him for that long.

"I never agreed to go out with you so there isn't anything to forget. Now will you go away and let me get back to my book."

"No, I'll go away once you agree."

"I won't ever agree."

"Then your stuck with me for life."

"Or I could call the cops and complain about a stalker."

"They'd never believe you."

"Go away or else."

"Or else what?"

"or... um... OR ELSE!"

Tristan smirked "You don't know do you?"

"um.. XANDER!" Rory yelled.

"Who's Xander?"

"My brother."

"What would your brother do? Does your brother even go here?"

Just then Alex came up and dragged Tristan away and out of the lunch room.

A/n so what did you think good bad this was supposed to be shorter it was supposed to be just an introduction but its longer then any of my other chapters. please review.


End file.
